Golem
:You may also be looking for the robot "GoLeM". "Golem" is the fourth episode of . It depicts the revenge schemes of a scrawny teenager by the name of Willie Watt. After being harassed by Nelson Nash one time too many and being urged to fight back by his father, High School student Willie Watt steals a giant construction robot known as the G.L.M. (GoLeM). However, after a fight with Batman, in which the GoLeM's circuits overload, the robot essentially becomes part of him. Now mad with power, Willie goes on a rampage that threatens everyone around him. Plot tries to talk to Blade Sommer.]] It's a typical day at Hamilton Hill High School and nerdy Willie Watt feels the effects of biology when he sees Blade Sommer. He tries to talk to her, but Nelson Nash arrives in his car and shoves him away. Willie confronts him but is pushed into Nelson's car. Nelson gets angry at the fact that his car was almost scratched and prepares to beat Willie up, but is stopped when Terry intervenes. Willie later visits his father, Frank, a foreman at a construction site, and watches as a worker pilots a giant robot made for heavy lifting, a GoLeM. Frank demands that Willie push Nelson back and "hit him where it hurts", giving Willie an idea. That night, while Batman tests out his suit's new stealth mode at a basketball game, he learns that the GoLeM has been stolen. The GoLeM arrives at the mall just as Blade and Nelson are leaving. As soon as it arrives, Nelson takes off, leaving Blade behind. Nelson tries to escape in his car but the GoLeM grabs it and crushes it. Willie isn't done, however, as he tries to kill Nelson but Batman intervenes. Angered at the intervention, Willie has the GoLeM attack Batman, only to be tricked into having it strike power cables that cause the circuitry to overload. The overload also feeds back into Willie through the headband remote control. Willie manages to escape, and is surprised to see energy still flowing through his body. Following the incident, Blade shows her displeasure towards Nelson for leaving her behind. .]] Morning comes and Willie heads off to school. To spite Nelson, Blade asks Willie out to the dance. Furious, Nelson menaces Willie, but Willie senses that he still has a connection with the GoLeM and feels fine. Later, Willie heads into Jokerz Territory to test out his new way of communicating with the GoLeM. He chases the gang off and expresses how things are looking up. The night of the dance comes and Willie goes with Blade. Blade, however, regrets her ploy as she is immediately ridiculed by her peers. Nelson comes to her rescue and pleads for another chance. Hesitant to hurt Willie's feelings, Blade refuses, but Nelson decides he'll take care of him. He takes Willie to the docks and insists that Willie step aside and shoves him into the ocean when he refuses. Nelson and his friends have a laugh but are unaware that the GoLeM is coming. almost gets crushed by the GoLeM.]] A slow dance starts and Nelson has Blade again. Willie arrives; soaking wet and people start laughing at him. Dana decides to take pity on him and offers to take him home. Willie refuses, saying that he needs no one's help, and summons the GoLeM. The GoLeM attacks and forces everyone to jump into the water. Nelson is nearly killed but Batman arrives and saves him. Fortunately, before the GoLeM can kill Batman, Frank arrives and implores Willie to stop. However, Willie, still bitter toward his father for his harsh treatment of him, orders the GoLeM to attack Frank. Once again, Batman intervenes and manages to blind the GoLeM. However, Frank is put into a bad position as he cannot swim and is dangling over the ocean. Willie grows angrier than ever and attacks again. Batman manages to save Frank and then goes to a rocket ride in the carnival. Using two grapples, he manages to reel the GoLeM into the ride and destroys it. As it collapses, Willie cries out, having now lost what power he had. Willie is sentenced to three years in juvenile hall where he is still bullied. However, he shows that he still has his powers, causing a television to explode without even touching it. He then gets up and walks away. The other kids are afraid of him now as they step back in fear, and Willie creepily smiles. Background information Home video releases * * Batman Beyond - The Complete Series (DVD) * Batman Beyond The Movie (DVD) * Batman Beyond – School Dayz and Spellbound (DVD) Production notes * When Willie blows up the TV set at the end, the ensuing explosion is reused footage from the scene of the episode "My Girl," in which Mr. Eelan blows a vat of hot lead off its support. Trivia * The episode title and the title "character" are based on the legend of the Golem, a giant statue brought to life from clay to protect Jewish minorities in Eastern Europe from their persecutors. * This is the first episode not to feature Derek Powers. * Batman dumps Frank Watt in a tub full of dolls which look suspiciously like Marvel Comics villain M.O.D.O.K. * Though Nelson shares a bitter rivalry with Terry McGinnis, this episode implies that he admires Batman. This makes him somewhat similar to Flash Thompson from Marvel Comics, who is a high school athlete and bully, has a rivalry with Peter Parker but admires his alter ego, Spider-Man. Also, Nelson's attitude tones down in later episodes and he becomes more amiable towards Terry, very much like how Flash matures and becomes close friends with Peter Parker. Cast Uncredited appearances * Smirk Quotes Category:A to Z Category:Batman Beyond episodes Category:Episodes written by Hilary J. Bader Category:Episodes directed by Butch Lukic